


Rotten 腐爛

by jls20011425



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dark, Darkfic, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dom/sub Undertones, Forced Orgasm, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Implied/Referenced Feminization, M/M, Mads Mikkelsen as Grindelwald, Multi, Nipple Play, Rough Sex, Voyeurism, or literally anyone else I don't even care just not Depp, who the fuck cast Johnny Depp, 中文翻譯 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 09:19:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13097067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jls20011425/pseuds/jls20011425
Summary: 格雷夫斯先生有些東西想給克雷登斯看，黏滑濃稠如蜜的懸於舌尖。





	Rotten 腐爛

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Rotten](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10780707) by [KamikazeSoundSociety](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KamikazeSoundSociety/pseuds/KamikazeSoundSociety). 



> 授權：
> 
>  

　　格雷夫斯先生的皮革手套穿過克雷登斯發麻的手指，扯著他向前走。「來，克雷登斯。」他說，他的話被風吹得零亂。「我有些東西想給你看。」

　　克雷登斯磕磕絆絆跟他身後。十幾本小冊子從他手中掉落排水溝，被污水沖去。格雷夫斯先生用力抓住他，他無法回頭去撿。半昏半暗的燈光底下，他看見自己的手套握住克雷登斯處覆著水光；克雷登斯的傷口又裂開了，鮮血沾污了格雷夫斯先生的皮革手套。

　　格雷夫斯先生緊繃的下巴滿是尖銳、憤怒、不耐煩。那是克雷登斯能輕易讀懂的情緒，從他大衣嗖嗖聽出，從他肩膀扳起看出。但男人唇角掛著的，是克雷登斯不曾接觸過的情緒。一種熱烈、揚揚得意的喜悅。他看起來像掠食者，克雷登斯想，仿佛剛剛玩弄完獵物，決定吞進腹中。

　　格雷夫斯先生走進他們每星期四早上碰面的熟悉狹巷。他突然鬆開克雷登斯的手，男孩跌跌絆絆撞到牆上。粗糙的磗塊撕開結痂，克雷夫斯倒抽了一口氣。格雷夫斯先生沒有轉過身看他，只是大步向前。

　　「格、格雷夫斯先生，先生？」克雷夫斯緊張地問。「是、是、是魔法嗎？」

　　格雷夫斯先生回頭看著他笑。「噢，對，魔法。」他說。「一種。」他再次轉身，喚道。「帕西？帕西，親愛的。」他說，哼著調子。「我帶了位朋友來陪你玩。出來吧，你知道讓我等著很沒禮貌。」

　　克雷登斯左望右望，但小巷似乎空空蕩蕩的，只有他和格雷夫斯先生。 _歌舞雜耍！_ 他頭上一張海報高叫。女演員低頭對著他笑，笑容讓她的臉龐一分為二。他正要開口問格雷夫斯先生，卻有一道光芒吸引了他的目光——像是炎炎夏日裡閃爍的路面，他面前的磗牆又隱又現。

　　「啊！」他叫道，指著。「什麼——」

　　「啊—— _哈_ 。」格雷夫斯先生說，他的手摟上突地冒出來的肩膀，把另一個男人拉上前來。男人咒罵著，大聲罵個不停，用力揮舞拳頭，但格雷夫斯先生避開了。男人收回拳頭，想掙脫格雷夫斯先生，但格雷夫斯先生動作更快；他笑得歡愉，任憑男人踢著腳，在他手底下亂抓。

　　「雜種。」男人嘶聲道，向格雷夫斯臉上啐去。

　　克雷夫斯縮了縮，以為他會氣得爆炸，但格雷夫斯先生只是微微一笑。他舉起手，優雅地擦了擦臉。「現在，」他說，語氣溫柔，仿佛在糾正行為不端的寵物，「這就是無理取鬧了，不是嗎？」

　　男人咆哮，想掙開來，但格雷夫斯先生迅速把他按在牆上。就是那時，他瞥見克雷登斯，臉上劃過強烈的希望。鋒利如刀的顴骨和凌亂的鬍子背後，他的模樣熟悉得很。「快跑！」他喊道，嗓音在小巷磗牆間迴盪。「快，去MACUSA，告訴他們格林德沃抓到我了，我——」

　　格雷夫斯先生咂了咂舌。「噢，不。」他說，語帶消遣。「你和克雷登斯兩個都得呆在這裡，直至你告訴我你辦公室保險箱的密碼。」他望向克雷登斯，抬起手，扭了扭手腕，手指往掌心一捲。

　　克雷登斯發現自己突然被凍住似的，雙腳釘在地板上，掌心仍然平貼著牆，尷尬地半蹲著。

　　「放他走，」那男人對著格雷夫斯先生怒吼，「他什麼都沒做，他是無辜的，他用不著看到這些。」

　　「哦？」格雷夫斯先生說。他換了個姿勢，一邊大腿抵進男人雙腿之間，好把他圈在下身與牆壁中間。「如果我放他走你會怎麼報答我，帕西？」

　　那個男人——帕西——搖了搖頭。「我不會——我不會——」

　　格雷夫斯先生嘆道。「可惜。」他說，隨後不留情面地一把撕開帕西的襯衫，讓他喉嚨到腰際都坦露出來。帕西向後縮，靠到牆上，卻無路可退。

　　格雷夫斯傾身向前，前臂壓上帕西的喉嚨。他把對方釘在牆上，等那人無路可逃，大腿被他下身抵著，喉嚨也被他壓著。克雷登斯聽見他顫顫巍巍喘了口氣，只因格雷夫斯先生把掌心貼向他腹部，緩慢、用力地撫過他身體的曲線。

　　帕西後腦勺撞上磗牆、下巴繃緊、睫毛擦過臉頰的情狀太過熟悉。克雷登斯在一個快要忘掉的夢裡見過。

　　格雷夫斯先生拽著帕西的乳頭，粗魯而毫不溫柔，在指尖間搓揉。帕西身體抽搐，臉容扭曲。「啊，還痛著，甜心？」格雷夫斯先生柔聲低語，手上卻加倍用力，把他乳頭扭了一圈，快要從身上扯開似的。「但是我 _好_ 愛你這雙可愛的奶子，帕西。或許我該再次用速速變大，聽上去怎樣？看著不是很棒嗎？我操你的奶子時你愛死了，寶貝，我知道你很喜歡看著我操你時它們彈來彈去。讓你射了兩倍的量，可愛的蕩婦。」

　　帕西哽咽了一聲，閉上雙眼，格雷夫斯先生刻薄地笑了，鬆開手，指甲刮過帕西的腹部，來到褲子的搭扣。他把玩鈕釦好一會兒，才用掌心捧起帕西雙腿之間的硬挺。

　　「婊子。」他嘶聲道，咧嘴笑著，尖銳又野性。克雷登斯看得見他的手指怎樣捲曲，隔著長褲勾畫出帕西陰莖的形狀。「看看你因為我多硬了，甜心。」

　　帕西別過頭，漆黑的雙眼與克雷登斯相對。他眼角噙著淚，溢出來滑落他的臉，他再次閉眼。

　　「噢，不，這樣可不行。」格雷夫斯先生說。他傾身向前，用手臂壓住他，帕西的呼吸被切斷。他不住在他雙腿之間愛撫、摩挲、擺捋，得意地笑著，表情愈發陰暗，手摸索到壓著對方喉嚨的前臂。當那人額頭靜脈開始明顯脈動，他才大發慈悲，收回手，允許他喘息著大口吸氣。

　　「你該說什麼，帕西？」他問，幾乎溫柔。克雷登斯可能會信他，若不是他手指隔住褲子握住對方的陰莖，力度大得指節在暮色裡發白。

　　驚覺帕西和格雷夫斯先生是同一個人的事實如磗塊般擊中克雷登斯，讓他憤怒地 _嘶嘶_ 呼出氣來。儘管帕西比較瘦，胸膛有幾道抓痕，頭髮比格雷夫斯先生長，相似之處也明顯無誤。他衣衫破爛，襯衫和褲子被撕破，沾滿泥巴和疑似血液。克雷登斯的目光在兩人之間來回。 _雙胞胎？_ 他想，但就算雙胞胎也沒可能長得這麼像。 _魔法_ ，他意識到，感到不舒服。

　　帕西搖頭，什麼也沒說。格雷夫斯先生低哼了一聲，但沒有繼續逼問。相反，他突然鬆手，轉過來望著克雷夫斯，無視那個喘不過氣的男人。

　　克雷登斯想閃避，在格雷夫斯先生銳力的目光下蜷縮起來。然而他仍然被凍在原位，他能做到的只是緩慢眨了一下眼。那男人以前從未這樣看過他。他感覺像是靈魂被一層一層剝開，橘黃的光赤裸躺在格雷夫斯先生眼底。格雷夫斯先生笑了，讓克雷登斯聯想到鯊魚，冰冷又飢餓。

　　「 _原型立現。_ 」格雷夫斯先生指著自己說道。隨後他的手指向著克雷登斯揮了揮，說：「 _慾火焚身。_ 」

　　格雷夫斯先生臉容扭曲，克雷登斯睜大了眼睛，只見他的皮膚像夏日的蠟像般融化。他變高了，肩膀窄了，顴骨突出了。他雙眼更加明亮，一邊是水銀色，一邊是鮮艷、美得驚人的紫羅蘭。他的髮色金得近乎白。整個變型過程中他笑容不變。

　　「啊。」不再是格雷夫斯先生的男人道，鬆了鬆肩膀，轉動頭部。他的頸 _啪_ 了一聲，他開心地嘆了口氣。「這樣好 _多_ 了。」

　　克雷登斯胸骨生出熱熱的、可怕的、燃燒的飢餓感。一聲嗚咽溢出克雷登斯的喉嚨。男人無視了。

　　他回過身襲擊帕西，手指勾住他褲腰向下扯。他的囚犯虛弱地踢腳，卻不是曾經是格雷夫斯先生的男人的對手。他的陰莖昂然挺立，彎曲厚重，微微側向一邊。他用手裹著帕西的陰莖，搓揉、撫摸。

　　克雷登斯雙腿之間灼熱可恥地作痛。從肺部而下，從內部升溫，他想去觸碰，想去撫慰。他不能。

　　「蓋勒特。」帕西喘著氣道，手指抓著牆壁。「放他走，放他走，他什麼都沒做，不——不—— _啊！_ ——不要把他扯進來——」

　　那個男人——蓋勒特——笑了，慵懶地套弄著帕西的陰莖。「我當然會，甜心，」他柔聲低語，「只要你告訴我保險箱的密碼。」

　　帕西搖了搖頭，啞了。蓋勒特咂舌，收回手，帕西下身弓起，試圖迎上，在半空中抖動。

　　「或許，我該教教你何謂謙卑。」蓋勒特若有所思道，他說了句克雷登斯聽不清的話，某種咒語，讓帕西臉色轉白，眼珠快要翻到腦後。有幾秒克雷登斯以為男人高潮了，直至他打開嘴巴大喘，高聲呻吟，破碎不堪。他弓起頸，男人的頭撞上粗糙磗牆發出的聲音令克雷登斯畏縮。

　　他的陰莖仍然硬著。抽動著拍上下腹。克雷登斯看見一大滴前液露水般從頂端滑落，黏黏滑滑的，流下腿部。他的褲子進一步從大腿滑下。

　　雙腿之間，克雷登斯的陰莖完全勃起了，不舒服地壓在褲子接縫處。他咬緊著牙，陰莖彈動。那最微小的摩擦也快要讓他呻吟出聲。儘管眼前可怕的一幕讓他五臟翻騰，他抑制不了下腹升起的飢渴，在腸子裡如怪物般攪動。即使身中蓋勒特的咒語，他雙手也在顫。他腦袋飄飄浮浮的，被不知名的東西弄得暈眩。

　　咒語撤去，帕西軟倒，虛弱無力，全靠蓋勒特頂在他雙腿之間的大腿和壓著他頸項的前臂撐著。蓋勒特靠近過去，在他耳邊喃喃低語。他不知道說了什麼，讓帕西繃緊起來，嘴巴緊緊抿成一線。他搖了頭。

　　「不肯？」克雷登斯聽見蓋勒特說，輕蔑又輕快的語氣。他又笑了，帕西難受地喘氣，眼再次翻白，四肢震顫。

　　克雷登斯數不清他施了多少次咒，欣賞著帕西激烈地顫抖、哭叫又虛脫般軟倒在行刑者身上。恥辱熾熱的波浪似的浮到他臉上，在他體內衝撞，但他無法控制雙腿之間的欲望猶如星星之火撩起。即使被魔法禁錮行動，肌肉仍然痛苦地抽動，每一下都令他背部燃起火花。他有種肌餓、空虛的感覺。他感到噁心，但帕西貼在小巷牆上哀號的畫面勾起了他自以為隱藏起來的黑暗情緒。

　　蓋勒特挪動，給帕西在牆上換了個姿勢。他傾身，好讓帕西不得不直起頸引起背來保持站立，大腿淫蕩地張開。他的陰莖硬得發黑。

　　蓋勒特解開褲頭。克雷登斯震驚地看見他和面前男人一樣硬，他的陰莖稍短一點，但粗得克雷登斯不敢看。

　　克雷登斯清楚意識到自己有多 _空虛_ 。

　　「你愛死了。」蓋勒特說，再次揮動手指，突然他的手就覆滿濃稠的黏液，在昏暗燈光下閃動水光。他的手指來到帕西雙腿之間，前臂肌肉鼓起，不知道做了什麼，就讓帕西背部弓起。他呻吟了一聲。那音色讓克雷登斯打從骨子裡同情。

　　「不要。」帕西喘著氣道。「不要，你—— _啊_ —— _操_ ——」

　　蓋勒特手腕轉動，帕西就大腿痙攣，喉嚨發出哽咽似的哀叫。「就是這裡了。」他低聲說，勝利的語氣。他拔出手指，濕滑的啵一聲，把手裹上自己的陰莖，套弄了一下，兩下。

　　他把帕西的兩腿分得大開，破爛的褲子被扯到極限。帕西要矮上一點，蓋勒特惱怒地哼了一聲，用空著的手臂將他扯起來，固定在磗牆與自己的身軀之間。他覆身而上時，帕西的叫聲如同垂死的小動物。

　　克雷登斯呼吸屏住，忍不住嗚咽出來。他硬了—— _天_ ，他硬得不可思議，褲前的布料撐起，濕透。他嘗試用布料磨擦，卻只能做出微乎其微的動作。他快要抽泣。他從未有過如此強烈，叫人頭暈目眩的飢餓感。

　　帕西的頭向後仰，蓋勒特向上頂進去，直至全根沒入，下身壓上帕西大腿。他研磨，向上頂 _進去_ 。大腿和臀部的肌肉收縮，帕西的臉憤怒地扭曲。他開始律動，動作溫柔，挺進又拔出，直至撫平帕西額頭的緊繃。帕西的陰莖卡在兩人之間，被帕西赤裸的下腹與蓋勒特大衣厚厚的布料碾壓。

　　蓋勒特換了個姿勢，把帕西雙手釘在頭上。克雷登斯覺得他們看著像個病態的笑話，如戀人般十指緊扣，帕西臉容扭曲，蓋勒特露齒而笑。他操進去，帕西哭叫出來，半是愉悅，半是痛苦。蓋勒特笑了出聲，又做了一遍，又一遍，更快，更狠，直至淚水滾落帕西的臉頰，他自己也喘著粗氣。

　　「告訴我。」蓋勒特柔聲道，無情地軋著、幹著、捅著他體內那一點。「告訴我，帕西瓦爾，告訴我密碼是什麼。」

　　「 _操——操——操！_ 」克雷登斯聽見他抽泣。「操 _你_ ，啊 _天_ ，啊 _操_ ——」

　　蓋勒特再次彈舌，狠狠捏著帕西的下巴，盯進他眼底。帕西試圖躲開，拉開視線，卻無處可逃。

　　蓋勒特專注凝望，滿臉上得意與殘忍，一手抓著帕西手腕，一手鉗住他下巴，像把蝴蝶釘死在展示板上。克雷登斯只見一縷金髮從整齊的領帶處鬆落，他額頭滑過一滴汗水，滴落大衣的衣領。

　　帕西高聲呻吟著，聲音破碎，蓋勒特又笑了，在對方眼裡找到想要的答案。「就是這樣，」他說，語氣親切、鼓勵，「這就對了，不難，對吧？對吧，甜心？」

　　鮮明的對比，克雷登斯昏昏沉沉地想，帕西赤裸身體修長瘦削的線條與籠罩在厚重大衣內的蓋勒特。帕西的乳頭像奶油上淺色的玫瑰花瓣；他的陰莖通紅，頂端泛著水光，夾在他與蓋勒特下腹之間。他的唇瓣、他的乳頭、他的陰莖之間的鮮艷色彩遙相呼應，克雷登斯的目光笨拙追隨，仿佛在唸一首他只學懂一半的讚美詩。

　　帕西哭叫著射了出來，厚重的陰莖裡射出厚重的精液。蓋勒特樂了，語帶笑意。「骯髒的婊子。」他喘著氣愉悅道，呼吸急促。「你弄髒我了，甜心，我會讓你舔乾淨——瞧瞧你，被你死敵的分身弄成這個模樣，像後巷的妓女般射了我一身——賽拉會怎麼說你，帕西？」他笑了起來，帕西向後縮。他無處可逃，卻仍然試著躲開。「如果現在看見你，你親愛的賽拉菲娜會怎麼說你？」

　　蓋勒特下身的抽插變得瘋狂。他的額頭抵著巷子的牆，臉頰與帕西相貼。他抓著對方手腕的力度大得克雷登斯聽見骨頭研磨。

　　他在帕西耳邊呻吟，低沉又陰暗，下身抖動著停下，從頭到腳一陣戰慄。

　　小巷一片寂靜，只有兩人的喘息可聞。

　　克雷登斯眼簾下淚水滑落。恐懼、反感、二手的羞恥在他胃部攪動，但最糟糕的是他仍然性奮得雙手顫抖，他的世界狹窄得只聚焦在雙腿之間。喉嚨湧起作嘔的感覺。全身被凍住，他只能作出輕微的吞嚥動作，喉嚨裡的灼燒鮮明對應下身隆起的灼燒。

　　噁心的吧嗒一聲，蓋勒特放開了帕西，帕西癱軟在牆上，仿佛被切斷線的木偶。他隨手把自己塞回褲子裡，走開了。他轉向克雷登斯，笑了，勝利的笑容。

　　「可憐的甜心。」他說，故作好心，鋒利的牙卻在澄黃的街燈光閃爍。「瞧瞧你，多有耐性。你真是個乖男孩。」

　　克雷登斯竭盡全力想縮開，想退後， _什麼都好_ ，但蓋勒特的魔法牢牢控制住他。他能做到的只是指尖微弱一顫，喉嚨吞下膽汁。

　　他輕易解開克雷登斯褲頭的鈕扣，探進去，手指輕易環上克雷登斯的陰莖。隨著蓋勒特手上擠壓，拇指擦過頂端，克雷登斯只能緊緊合上嘴。

　　克雷登斯無力與所中的惡咒抗衡。蓋勒特凝視著他，臉上掛著鯊魚般冰冷愉悅的飢渴，準確高效把他帶到高潮。他無聲射了，全身劇烈抖擻，煙花在腦海和下身炸開，短暫壓下胃部的翻騰。

　　蓋勒特得意地笑了。手上覆滿克雷登斯的精液，他舉到唇邊，探出舌頭嚐了一口。他釦好克雷登斯的褲子，轉身離去，回到帕西面前。

　　「快點跑吧，小啞炮。」他回過頭道，目光閃爍。突然克雷登斯又能動了，他絆倒在地，雙膝撞上鵝卵石，大力得他倒抽了一口氣。他向後爬走，撐起自己拔腿就跑，每一步都令喉頭的噁心湧起，驚慌羞恥的淚水模糊雙眼。

　　「 _一忘皆空。_ 」他聽見一把嗓音漫不經心道。


End file.
